A Panther's Cub
by timbercat133
Summary: FROZEN TILL FURTHER NOTICEGrimmjow Jaegerjaquez had never been loving, that is only to his son. Please rate and comment. :3 there will be a cupple later. As well as some sex.
1. Chapter 1

A Panthers Cub

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

Grimmjow wandered the sands of Hueco Mundo looking for more hollows to eat. He was almost a Vasto Lorde but he still had some ways to go before he would be one. Grimmjow looked down from the perch he had on the rocks over looking the Forest of Menos, watching all of the mindless Gillian devour one another. There was also the Adjuchas who wandered around, and like Grimmjow, where looking for other hollows to eat.

Grimmjow was tiered of watching the other hollows eat and fight. He stretched before jumping down towards the other Adjuchas, walking passed them. Most stopped what they where doing and watched him leave. None of them dared attack him, any who did would wind up dead. Grimmjow almost hoped some new stupid Adjuchas would attack him just so he could do something.

Outside, Grimmjow aimlessly wandered, not paying attention to where he was going. It wasn't till he heard a sound did he become alert. Looking around he searched for the thing that was causing the strange sound.

When he listened closely it almost sounded like a human soul's pointless cries. Grimmjow licked his lips, if that was the case then he'd eat said soul. After all he hadn't had a human soul in a while. Grimmjow doubled his effort to find the soul, running towards the sound that seemed to come from the rocks. When he reached to cries what he saw wasn't what Grimmjow thought he'd find.

Inside a bundle of blankets was a crying…..baby.

Grimmjow grumbled, well it was better than nothing. When Grimmjow got closer he noticed something odd about the baby. It had a hollow smell to it as well as a hint of shinigami. Grimmjow got even closer, till he was two centimetres away from it. Grimmjow was shocked once he got a closer look, the baby had orange hair, and the face of, well an angle. The kid was beautiful. Grimmjow was now standing right over the bundle of baby with his face very close to its. As if the baby sensed it wasn't alone anymore it stopped its wailing and opened its eyes which where liquid honey brown. The baby and Grimmjow stared at each other when all of a sudden the baby giggled and smiled.

Even though Grimmjow didn't have a heart he felt something in him melt. His eyes softened and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Grimmjow leaned forward till he had his nose in the baby's soft looking hair and inhailed. Strawberries, that's what the baby's hair smelled like strawberries. The baby giggled again and small hands grabed his head and started to fucking massage his face.

Boy did it feel good. He started purring and nuzzling his face into the small hands and head. When he pulled back the baby smiled at him and reached towards him. Grimmjow was about to lean back into the baby's hands when he heard another hollows cry. It was close too.

Cocking his head to the side he listened to hear just how close the hollow was. The rumble of its feet told him the other hollow wasn't far off and was coming their way. Must have heard the baby's cries like Grimmjow did.

He felt a hand on his face, looking down he saw the baby had sat up and was looking at him with confused eyes. Grimmjow felt a twinge in his non-existent heart, he couldn't leave the kid here. After several seconds Grimmjow had made up his mind, he bent down, and picked the baby and its blanket with his mouth before running in the opposite direction of the other hollow.

Panting from the run, Grimmjow placed the squirming bundle down of the cave floor waching as it crawled out and sat looking a him. Grimmjow didn't know what to do with it, how to feed it, or anything but for some reason he didn't care. Looking into the baby's big honey eyes he felt more content than he had when he eat the other hollows.

Grimmjow looked out of his hide out watching to see if they were followed. He deemed it safe to settle down. When he looked back at the baby it was shacking, most likely cold. He walked up and laid down near it, hoping it would come over. It did, and curled right up to him like an adoring kitten. Grimmjow put his face into the baby's hair smelling the strawberrie sent and wondering what it's name was. He knew the baby was male from his sent but he needed a name for it since he'd be looking after it now.

Wait, since when did he decide that? Well he didn't have much else to do and he couldn't leave the kid all alone out there. He'd be killed in two minutes. What the heck, the kid was cute!

"What's your name kid?" Grimmjow asked his voice rumbling as he spoke.

The little boy looked up at him, cocking his head to the side as if asking him what he meant.

"Don't have a name huh? Well I ain't all that good at naming things. But you do smell like strawberries so… … Ichigo. Your names Ichigo, Ichigo Jaegerjaquez. How do ya like that?"

'giggle' was Ichigo's response, he also clapped his hand in joy. Grimmjow chuckled, licking Ichigo's face, watching as he squealed and giggled in delight.

A yawn told Grimmjow he was tiered so he pawed the blankets over and wrapped his tail around Ichigo, as he snuggled close.

"Go to sleep, my cub."


	2. Chapter 2

A Panther's Cub

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its character's.

"Mi Padre!" Ichigo yelled to his father.

Ichigo Jaegerjaquez was 4 years old now and had been living in Hueco Mundo since his father had found him. Currently Ichigo was running towards his father from their den. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Ichigo giggled as he swung down to sit in front of his dad. He looked into his father's big teal cat eyes, finding them filled with love.

"How was your hunt Mi Padre?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow laughed at his hijo's eagerness. For the past 4 years he'd looked after the cub, nursing him, holding him, bathing him, and loving him. He didn't know when he'd become so soft but it was only towards his cub. When other hollows tried to take him from Grimmjow they'd all died painful deaths. No one would take his 'cachorro pecioso' away from him.

"It was good mi cachorro pecioso, I got you something."

Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Really?! What is it? Tell me, tell me."

Grimmjow laughed as his cub jumped up and down in excitement. He loved to see the hybrid's excitement. Grimmjow hoped his hybrid cub would like what he'd gotten him. Grimmjow had recently gone to the human world in search of soul's and had seen a bow filled with human stuff. When Grimmjow had knocked the box over he'd seen a small blue stuffed cat with blue eyes like him as well as a fine silk red kimono with a blue obi. Also there was a black over coat with an orange sash that closed it up. Grimmjow felt a grin spread over his hollow face. His cachorro would love this, especially the stuffy.

Grimmjow grabbed the bag on his back that was holding the new clothes and stuffy, and set it on the ground next to his cub. Ichigo looked at the bag and was about to open it but stopped and looked at his 'father' with a pleading look in his eyes. Grimmjow nodded his head and Ichigo smiled and opened the bag.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the stuffy that looked like his father. He picked it up and hugged it to his chest, snuggling into it. Grimmjow chuckled, Ichigo seemed to love his new stuffy.

"Ichigo, cub? There's more."

Ichigo took his head away from the stuffy's neck to look at his father then the bag. He put the stuffy down and looked into the bag again. His Padre was right. There was more! A new red kimono made of silk with a blue obi. Also there was black over coat with an orange sash.

Grimmjow wasn't ready for his son's sudden attack. When Ichigo launched himself at his father, Grimmjow wasn't at all ready for it. So they both landed on the sand.

"Thank you Daddy! I love it!" Ichigo squealed in happiness.

"I'm glad you like it cub." Grimmjow said, licking his cub's hair suddenly wanting to bathe his cub.

Ichigo giggled in response. He loved it when his father cleaned him. Being in Hueco Mundo guaranteed you to be dirty so a bathe was needed once and a while. Ichigo made a sweet murmuring sound in the back of his throat, turning his head so his father could clean his other side of his head. After a while he fell asleep in his Padre's big cat paws. Grimmjow nuzzled his cub's hair breathing in the strawberry sent. He picked up his cub and the bag in his mouth as well as grabbing the stuffy with his tail before walking towards their den. Putting his cub on the ground Grimmjow curled his body around him to provide him with warmth. Slowly he himself slipped into a half-like sleep. Hollows didn't really sleep or they'd be killed while doing so. This state allowed Grimmjow to rest but not sleep, he only appeared to be asleep. It worked like a charm. One time when Ichigo was 2, he'd tried to leave the den while Grimmjow was 'asleep' and had been caught. For three days Ichigo wasn't allowed to leave at all.

Grimmjow was aware that his cub was shifting in his sleep, still hugging the stuffy to his chest. Grimmjow aloud himself to rest and relax his body. He'd have to go hunting for Ichigo latter as well as himself. But that could wait till later, right now they needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A Panther's Cub

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters.

This is the third part to my mini series, hope ya like it. Please review.

Aizen Sousuke was sitting in his office doing some paper work he'd been putting off, when someone knocked on the door. Not faltering a single brush stroke he addressed the person on the other side.

"Yes? Come in."

The person standing on the other side was his ex-lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, now the captain of 3rd division. Many of those in Soul Society thought of him as 'fox-face', Aizen himself was not one of these people. Gin had on his usual grin or smile, while he stepped into the office.

"Hay Capt'n. How's it going?" Gin asked.

Aizen smiled. "Quiet well, thank you Gin. And what do I owe this visit to?"

Gin's smile widened. "Well Capt'n, I got a'n update on our 'investment'."

Aizen felt a small grin on his face. Gin had a way for words at times.

"Really? Well why don't you give me the update then please?"

"O course Capt'n." Gin pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Walking up to the desk he started to read off his findings.

"For some time now there have been a couple of spirit flares in Hueco Mundo. I've investigated and have found many Vasto Lorde with substantial spiritual pressure. Many would be good choices for the Espada or very strong Fracción. I think we've made progress. All we have to do now is get them to join us and change them, then Voila! We've got our army!" Gin smiled at this.

Aizen thought over what Gin had said. Yes his fellow captain was right; all they had to do was 'wine and dine them' then change them to Espada. Oh yes, things where going right on schedule. Aizen felt the evil grin spread over his face, covering his usual 'friendly' smile. Things where going according to plan.

Sorry for the short chapter but I was having writers block. Next chapter should be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

A Panther's Cub

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: WAhhhhhhhh! It's not mine! T-T oh the horror!!!

Ello every one. How are you? Well this chapter will be longer I promise!!!

ON with the story. :3

For Gillian . . . there is no 'individual'.

It is said that the lowest class of Menos, called Gillians, are born from 'hundreds of thousands of hollow piling upon one another.'

However-

To say that is correct would be a grave error.

In order to bury the heart that they have lost, and quench the dry soul they are left with, Hollows eat human souls.

But,

For some reason that "dryness also causes extremely powerful hollows to long for souls of other Hollows of the same type.

Hollows who desire other Hollow's souls naturally congregate together. There, the mutual feasting begins.

With that, they meld together and lose their individuality. And they become Gillian, ridiculously-huge beings that possess an enormous amount of spirit power.

However, sometimes during the cannibalism, there are certain unique abilities and egos that undergo an excessive amount of transcendence. And there are rare occurrences in Gillian where upon transformation, an individuality that not been completely lost surfaces.

Those ones go on to consume other Gillian and continue their evolution. And finally,

Their name changes to "Adjucha."

* * *

"What the hell? You're pretty tiny for an Adjucha!"

Grimmjow looked up at the being that was casting a large shadow over his small form.

What was casting the shadow was another Hollow that had the body of a worm and the head of a Manta-ray with silted eyes and a jaw like mouth with sharp teeth. In the middle of its body was its hole. The Hollow was also tall and easily toward over Grimmjow.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna eat ya!"

Those who become Adjuchas are exposed to a greater terror.

The terror…..of retrogression.

If they do not continue eating Hollows of the same type, Adjucha will degenerate back to Gillian. Additionally, those who degenerate will inevitably lose their individuality, and can never turn back into an Adjucha again.

Grimmjow jumped into the air before the other Hollow could move or say anything else. As he sailed over the Hollow's head, Grimmjow opened his jaws and toke a bite out of the hollows head. When he landed he started eating the Hollow's flesh.

The other Hollow screamed as blood pored from his wound and Grimmjow became aware of other Hollows behind him.

"You're strong." Said a tall Hollow with a long mask that had 4 long slits coming down his mask. Coming out of the back of it was a long snake like pony-tail covered in armour. Its chest had 2 slits on the upper part while it's sides where unprotected. He also had long skeleton like hands.

"What do you call yourself Adjucha?" The Hollows asked.

Grimmjow looked over and up at the Hollow asking his name.

"Grimmjow." He said.

"I am Shaw-long." The tall 4 slighted masked Hollow said. "Loin hands with us, Grimmjow." Shaw-long said.

Grimmjow looked curiously at Shaw-long.

"But I won't just leave it at that."

All of a sudden the three other Hollows, Shaw-long, and the Hollow Grimmjow had taken a bite out of fell to their knees with their heads bowed towards Grimmjow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Grimmjow said, surprise and disbelieve laced in his voice.

"We have no intention of remaining as Adjuchas or Gillians." Said Shaw-long. "We are definitely going to rise to become Vasto Lordes. And in order to do that we need strength. And that enormous strength to pull us forward… can be none other than you."

Shaw-long put one clawed hand up, "Let us go together, Grimmjow."

"You shall become our King."

Grimmjow stared at them, then flung his head back and laughed. The other Hollows where slightly taken aback. When Grimmjow stopped laughing, he fixed them all with a slight glare and a grin.

"So you all want me to become you're King huh?" Grimmjow asked, amusement laced in his voice. "Well then, I haven't a problem with that, but you all have to do what I say, when I say it. Understand?" Grimmjow said in a hard voice, threat slipped in.

The other Hollows where silent before Shaw-long spoke.

"We will do what you ask, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow smiled an evil smile, "Good." He said in an amused voice. "Now follow me, I've got something to show you."

Grimmjow started walking in the direction of the den. The other Hollows where in for quite a shock. Grimmjow chuckled under his breath.

When they got closer to the den Grimmjow turned to the others with a hard look in his eyes.

"Now look here, if any of you hurt my cachorro pequeño dulce I'll kill you all slowly and painfully. Got it?" Grimmjow said, glaring at the Hollows.

Said Hollows where taken aback at what their King said. Not the part about the slow death, but the part where he said 'cachorro pequeño dulce' confused the hell out of them.

"Shaw-long was the first to recover, "Yes Grimmjow we understand."

"Good. Follow me."

Grimmjow begin walking forward, inwardly worried though he would never admit it but he still looked to see if he would be able to see his cub's orange hair.

As if the Fates heard him, Grimmjow saw orange near the den entrance, alas there was his son.

Grimmjow leaped away and ran towards Ichigo smiling as he heard his cub's voice.

"Padre. Padre!' Ichigo yelled running towards his father not noticing the other Hollows.

Grimmjow and Ichigo collided together landing onto the sand with Ichigo on Grimmjow's back, giggling as he pinned his father down. Grimmjow chuckled, his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

"Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked up at Shaw-long and the other Hollows, they had confusion in their eyes. Ichigo then noticed the Hollows.

"Padre who are they and why aren't they attacking?" Ichigo asked, clutching at his father.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and at his cub he saw the terror in his eyes. Grimmjow quickly curled his tail around Ichigo trying to calm his cub.

"It's alright Mi cachorro muy poco de strawberrie. They won't hurt you. I won't let them." Grimmjow looked back at the other hollows with a glare in his eyes. "and that's a promise."

Shaw-long understood what the connection between the two was. This was a father and his child. Very few hollows mated at their level, even rarer was having children. The only thing Shaw-long didn't understand was the child's name and his Reiatsu was odd. It had the taste of Hollow and Shinigami, which was sweeter than regular souls and Hollow soul combined. Could this child be a hybrid of some sort?

"We won't harm him." Shaw-long said.

Grimmjow still looked warily but Ichigo wasn't. He climbed off his Padre's back and ran over to D-Roy, who was still bleeding.

"Are you ok? You look hurt." Ichigo said with concern in his eyes.

D-Roy was taken aback. The small hollow hybrid was asking if he was ok. Not many Hollows asked each other that, not even mates.

"Yes. I am." D-Roy replied.

A frown came over the hybrid's face, "But you're bleeding. How can you be ok if you're bleeding?" When no one answered, Ichigo got an idea. "I know! I'll make you a band-aid!" And with that he ran back into the den.

Grimmjow was amazed at how his cub was concerned for the other Hollow. He wondered how Ichigo would make a 'band-aid' for the Hollow's very large wound.

"Is that hybrid yours?" Shaw-long asked.

Grimmjow turned his head towards Shaw-long, "Yes he is. I've looked after him since I found him in Hueco Mundo. He's my Mi cachorro muy poco de strawberrie."

Shaw-long could only wonder how a Hollow as vicious as Grimmjow could be so 'loving' towards another. Many Hollow parents didn't much care for their children after a certain point. When the children where old enough to defend themselves, their parents left them, all alone. Most die within 2 days of being on their own. Shaw-long was sure that Grimmjow wouldn't leave the hybrid child alone. Not even if Ichigo could look after himself.

Shaw-long didn't know how right he was. Grimmjow had decided long ago that he would never let his cub be on his own. He'd look after his cub till the day he died. And he didn't plan on dying for a very long time.

Ichigo came out of the den with one of his very large teal blue blankets, and ran up to D-Roy.

"I made a band-aid for you." Ichigo giggled. He unfolded the blanket, and then looked flustered at D-Roy. He just realised that D-Roy toward several hundred feet over him.

Grimmjow chuckled at his cub's expression.

"I don't think you can get up there cub. Though you can try if you want." Amusement lased in his voice.

Ichigo turned his head towards his father with a scowl on his face. "Shut up Padre." He stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow for effect. Shaw-long chuckled at Ichigo lightly, "Here, Niño pequeño. I'll help you." He bent down and held his hand out for Ichigo to climb onto. Grimmjow was weary of this but didn't stop his cub from climbing up. Shaw-long brought Ichigo up to D-Roy's head. Ichigo gently put the blanket on to his head but couldn't fully cover the wound properly.

Shaw-long lifted Ichigo out of the way, then put him on the ground before fixing the blanket till it filly covered the wound and went around the left side of his head.

D-Roy felt better after the wound was covered, he looked down at Ichigo and said,

"Thank you Niño pequeño." D-Roy said.

Ichigo let a big bright smile come across his face. The new Hollows were dazzled by the smile. The hybrid looked beautiful when he smiled. It was then they decided to love and protect this child just as Grimmjow did. They all slowly let lose some of their Reiatsu flow over Ichigo in a protective shell. When Grimmjow felt this he also let lose his Reiatsu, allowing it to wind around Ichigo with the other's Reiatsu.

Grimmjow new the other Hollows wouldn't harm Ichigo any more than he would.

Grimmjow smirked, "Ok you can all stay with us, but….you have to baby-sit Ichigo."

Little did the other Hollows know but Ichigo was brutal. He seemed to never get tiered. But they'd figure it out soon enough, Grimmjow thought.

* * *

Ok, another chapter done!

Now, I have another story on the go and frankly, I need help. So if any one wants to read my 'KING OF THE HOLLOWS' and offer any suggestion's or maybe what they want to see happen, it would help. So please review and send your suggestions. Thank you. :3 :3 :3


	5. Chapter 5

A Panther's Cub

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

Sorry people. I haven't been able to find a computer with Word on it, but know i have so I'll be updating more hopefully. Any way here's another chapter. : 3

* * *

Last time.

Ichigo let a big bright smile come across his face. The new Hollows were dazzled by the smile. The hybrid looked beautiful when he smiled. It was then they decided to love and protect this child just as Grimmjow did. They all slowly let lose some of their Reiatsu flow over Ichigo in a protective shell. When Grimmjow felt this he also let lose his Reiatsu, allowing it to wind around Ichigo with the other's Reiatsu.

Grimmjow new the other Hollows wouldn't harm Ichigo any more than he would.

Grimmjow smirked, "Ok you can all stay with us, but….you have to baby-sit Ichigo."

Little did the other Hollows know but Ichigo was brutal. He seemed to never get tiered. But they'd figure it out soon enough, Grimmjow thought.

A few years later

Many years had passed since Shawlong and the others had joined Grimmjow and Ichigo. There had been some changes since then too. Ichigo had grown up and was now about 12 if Grimmjow counted correctly. His hair was also longer and reached his mid back in long orange curls. Yes curls, his cub looked so cute with the curls. The cub had grown in power and was known able to travel to different dimensions at will and without the help of Grimmjow. Not that he would let him of course. Ichigo on the other hand wanted to go off and see what else was out there. Mainly this 'Soul Society' his Padre had told him about.

And today was the day he would visit Soul Society and forever change his life.

ICHIGO POV

Today I was going to Soul Society. I knew that I shouldn't but I wanted to. My Padre never let me do anything on my own, he was always there to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I always scowled at his antics, but he'd just laugh. Same with my hermano mayor (big brothers) I was never alone, but today I was.

Padre had been saying that there was a disturbance out in the desert and he wanted to cheek it out. Ichigo's hermano mayor were going with him too. Ichigo had promised that he wouldn't do anything stupid while Padre was gone. Ichigo hated to deceive him but he wanted to see what Soul society was like.

I had waited till I was sure they were gone before I summoned a Garganta and stepped into it. Looking back over my shoulder I watched as Hueco Mundo faded from view. The Garganta opened again and I stepped out taking in my surroundings. It was beautiful.

There where large buildings all around. They all looked like they were joined together forming a huge house. I looked at the green stuff called grass that covered the ground. I flashed over to the ground and stood there taking in all the smells. I sighed as I let myself fall backwards onto the ground. It felt nice against my skin.

I looked up at the blue sky noting how my sky in Hueco Mundo didn't look like this. There also wasn't a sun either. I liked it on my face. I started to feel drowsy and quickly fell asleep.

BYAKUYA POV

I was tired from my training with my grandfather. I wiped the sweat from my brow not caring that I should wipe it with a cloth and not my hand. Everyone always told me that it wasn't very Kuchiki like. I didn't care, all I wanted was to become strong like grandfather and make him proud.

I was walking through the garden to my room when I saw someone sleeping on the lawn. At first I thought it was a servant who had fallen down but when I got closer I saw the person was asleep.

Said person had a red kimono on with a blue obi around their waist. What surprised him most was their bright orange hair. It went down to their waist in long orange curls. Byakuya smirked. He didn't know how the girl had gotten in but he thought he should wake her.

I knelt down and lightly shook the girl's shoulder grinning as she grumbled in her sleep. Her face was beautiful. Slowly her eyes opened and looked around till they focused in on me. I was shocked at their colour. They were a tea brown.

The girl's eyes widened in shock. I wasn't prepared for her to suddenly get up causing us to boink heads. I rubbed at the sore spot as I cursed under my breath. It hurt!!

"¡Maldiga ese dolió! ¡Ay Ay, ah duele, Ay que listo!!" (Damn that hurt! Ow Ow, oh it hurts, Ouch that smarts!!) The girl said holding her head. I watched as she raised her head looking at me. Our eyes locked.

I felt as though the world had stopped when I looked into her eyes. I even stopped breathing. I was pulled out of my daze when she blushed a bright red. I couldn't help but laugh. She scowled at me.

"Stop laughing, you jerk!" she said. Her voice was strange it sounded different, and I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Sorry miss." I said with a small smile. I saw rewarded with a slap.

I was stunned, she hit me!!

"I'm not a girl!!! I'm a boy!" he yelled. A Boy? Now that I looked at him, he did look male, but he was also very feminism looking.

"Sorry. I just thought you were a girl because of your hair." I said.

ICHIGO POV

How dare he think I was a girl! Just because I had long hair didn't mean I was a girl. And he shouldn't have even thought that, he had long hair. It was just tied back!

"Like your one to talk! You have long hair too!" I yelled getting mad.

He glared at me clearly mad. But his glare did nothing. Once you see Mi Padre glare at you you'll never see another glare like it. We ended up getting into a yelling match before we started to fight. Eventually was started to chase each other around. I was surprised at how fast he was. I think I surprised him too at how fast I was.

A long time passed, and we suddenly found ourselves in a forest where we collapsed in exhaustion panting as we tried to catch our breath.

NORMAL

Ichigo and Byakuya panted as they tried to catch their lost breath. It had been a great fight; they were both out of breath and sore from their fight. The grass felt nice on Ichigo's skin. He looked over at Byakuya wondering what to do. The other boy had long black hair and grey eyes. Ichigo didn't know why but he thought that his eyes were nice. They seemed to suit him. He smiled.

"My name's Ichigo Jaegerjaquez. What's yours?" he asked smile still in place.

Byakuya saw stunned when the other spoke to him. He didn't expect him to ask his name either.

"My name's Byakuya Kuchiki."

Ok so there's another chapter hope you all liked it. Please review or send messages they make me want to update sooner. :3


	6. Chapter 6

A Panther's Cub

**DON'T GO AWAY!!! READ THIS!!!**

Ok so I've gotten a review commenting about my zero Spanish speaking abilities. I understand that I suck at Spanish and that it should be illegal for me to use Spanish, but in this story I AM GOD!!! I'm sorry for not writing the Spanish properly but I can't do much about that.

However what I can do is stop writing this story all together. I have no problem with removing this story altogether either. I do not hate the person who had sent me the review and I thank you but that doesn't mean I won't be mad. So I shall wait till I get 30 reviews before I update, sorry I don't mean to be a bitch but sometimes drastic measures must be taken.

Again I am sorry if you would like to complain or have a story idea I would be happy to hear about it in a message. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

A Panther's Cub Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I don't own bleach or any of its characters. (Wahhhhh!!!)

I'm sorry for my over reaction the other day about the review I got. And I say sorry to you all. So, to make sure I don't get mad like I did before, I shall tell you all this;

If you don't like my Spanish or any other use of a different language that isn't English then don't read it. Stop here, turn back and chose a different story. If you don't like too bad. I write these stories for my own enjoyment and I will not change anything. (unless it's about the Bleach part of it)

Anyway, thank you all for your reviews, I was shocked at how many of you reviewed and how quick. So I decided to update a day earlier than I intended.

Chapter 7

Byakuya and Ichigo had spent every day with each other since they first met. Ichigo would sneak off and leave for Soul Society while Grimmjow and the others where away. Grimmjow still didn't know what his cub was doing. Ichigo hated to lie to him about what he did, but he wanted to see Byakuya.

Ichigo smiled as he thought of his friend, running through the forest heading for the meadow that he and Byakuya had found on that fateful day they met. Finally breaking through the trees Ichigo looked around for his friend. 'Must have arrived early' he thought, sitting down in the grass. He didn't have to wait for long for Byakuya to come. Byakuya looked forward to these visits just as much as Ichigo did. And like Ichigo, no one knew about them meeting. It was their little secret.

Byakuya smiled at Ichigo running over sitting down next to him.

"Hi!" Ichigo said, smiling at Byakuya.

"Hello, Ichigo. How are you?" Byakuya asked letting his noble attitude dissolve into nothing. He never treated Ichigo as if her where below him like he would anyone else.

"I'm ok!" Ichigo said, looking at his friend noticing he had something with him. "Hay Byakuya. What's that?" he asked pointing to the bag beside Byakuya.

Byakuya lifted it up, placing it in front of him undoing the bag and pulling out two lunch boxes. "Its lunch!" he said, placing one in front of Ichigo taking the other for himself.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side, not understanding. "Huh?" he said looking at his friend in confusion. Byakuya blinked.

He reached over and opened the lid to Ichigo's box revealing the food inside. Ichigo looked at it in awe. He had never seen anything like it. His padre never brought him anything like this. It was always meat. (he eats Hollows)

"Wow!" he said, blinking at the food presented to him. He looked at Byakuya smiling at him."Thank you, Byakuya!"

Byakuya felt warm at Ichigo's happiness. It really wasn't much, just a regular lunch for him. But watching Ichigo eat with such wonder and surprise as he tried each item was amusing for the Kuchiki heir. He felt proud at making Ichigo so happy. They ate will talking, enjoying each other's company. After they spared for a while, running around throwing small blows at each other trying not to get hit while also trying to hit the other.

Ichigo laughed as he avoided another kick from Byakuya while managing to hit him in the arm before running away from the next kick. Byakuya frowned in frustration, no matter how close he seemed to get, Ichigo always managed to avoid his attacks. After missing yet again and getting a soft hit in the side, the Kuchiki heir decided to tackle his friend. However he miscalculated.

Sure he surprised Ichigo as he intended, but the force he used knocked them both over so they landed on the ground with Byakuya on top of Ichigo. Rubbing the sore spot on his head where they clashed foreheads, Byakuya looked down at his friend who was clutching his head and cursing under his breath.

"Ow, that hurt." Ichigo said at his friend who tackled him. It had hurt when he landed on the ground, but in his attempt to stop his head from hitting the ground in hit Byakuya's head instead.

"Sorry Ichigo. I underestimated the tackle." Byakuya said, feeling guilty for hurting Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "Why did you tackle me in the first place?" he asked.

Byakuya blushed, not wanting to tell Ichigo the reason for his actions. "No reason." He said looking away, getting off Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked, seeing the blush covering Byakuya's face. "You're lying." He said in a sly voice watching in amusement when Byakuya's blush went from pink to red. He giggled. Byakuya looked over at him with a glare. How dare he giggle at him!

"Don't laugh!" he said, still glaring. It would have worked had Byakuya not been red as a cherry at the moment. Ichigo went from giggles to full out laughing. They ended up bickering again, before Byakuya decided to end it all by tickling Ichigo.

"Hahaha!!' he was still laughing after the tickle attack from Byakuya. Catching his breath he watched as Byakuya smiled while he lay down on the ground beside Ichigo. He looked surreal to Ichigo, like he would disappear if he blinked.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo asked timidly rolling over onto his side to look at his friend.

Byakuya mimicked him, "Yah?"

Ichigo struggled with himself for a minute, not knowing how to say what he wanted. Byakuya waited patiently for Ichigo to speak. Finally the orange haired boy voiced his concern.

"W-We'll always be friends wont we?" Ichigo said, twisting his hands together, not wanting to look at Byakuya.

Byakuya almost laughed at Ichigo's question, how could he ask that?

"Of course we'll always be friend!!" he said smiling at Ichigo's shocked look. He smiled at Byakuya warming his heart. "Promise?" he said holding out his pinkie finger.

"Promise." Byakuya said, twisting his finger with Ichigo's. They lay there smiling at their promise to each other, blissfully unaware things where about to change.

Ginrei Kuchiki, head of the Sixth division and Kuchiki clan, was worried.

He didn't worry over many things but his grand-son Byakuya was one of them. Said grand-son had been missing during the day as of late. According to the maids, Byakuya would disappear for most of the day and then suddenly reappear at night. This worried him. He had asked a servant to follow him but due to Byakuya's skill in Shunpo the servant hadn't been able to follow him.

When he had gone to visit (check up on) Byakuya he was surprised at the content and happiness radiating off the boy. He always had a smile on now. While this warmed Ginrei's heart, he still wanted to know where his grand-son ran off to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a hell butterfly entered his office. He held up a hand, letting the butterfly land and was given the message.

_Captain Kuchiki, please report to the Head Captain's office. There is an urgent matter at hand._

Ginrei raised an eyebrow at the message, what urgent news could it be? Leaving his lieutenant to the paper work he headed to the Head Captain's office knocking on the door. Opening the door, he walked towards his old friend and Captain.

"You called, due to urgent matters, Head Captain?"

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto sat at his desk with the latest report in front of him.

"Yes, I'm afraid the matter in serious." He said.

Ginrei frowned. "Why not call for a Captain's meting sensei? " he asked.

Yamamoto opened one eye looking at his friend. "I felt this matter was personal." He said, picking up the report. "During the course of two months, the science division and Stealth Force have taken notice of an unidentified Reiatsu reading that has been appearing. It looked to be a hollow at first but it was constantly in change. It was confirmed that the Reiatsu belonged to a Soul Reaper and a Hollow."

"Why is this not important to inform the other Captains? It might be dangerous and could attack." Ginrei said, not understanding why his sensei wasn't telling the other captains.

"Because along with the strange Reiatsu was another one but this time the owner was identified."

Ginrei felt a cold feeling seep into his body.

"The other Reiatsu reading was your grand-son, Byakuya."

Grimmjow felt uneasy and he couldn't shake the feeling. He stopped running, standing still trying to figure out what was wrong. Shawlong noticed his King's stopping. He walked up to him.

"What is wrong, Grimmjow-samma?" he asked noting the frown on the panther's face.

"don't know but I have a felling something's wrong." He said, still searching for the answer.

Il forte and D-Roy looked at each other not understanding why they had stopped in their hunting. They were still hungry and didn't want to stop yet. When they tried to ask Grimmjow again what the problem was, he didn't answer.

Grimmjow didn't understand why he felt the way he did. It was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that had his instincts screaming at him. He didn't know why though. The only other time he had felt like this was when his precious cub had been in trouble, but Ichigo was at home safe in the den.....

Grimmjow stopped breathing. His entire being going still causing his fellow hollow's to look at him in alarm. All of a sudden Grimmjow broke out into a dead run towards the den. The other Hollows had no choice but to run after him trying to keep up.

"Grimmjow-sama!!" Shawlong yelled. "Where are you going!??" he and they others were having a hard time keeping up. All Grimmjow had to say was one word to have them running as fast as they could regardless of their sore legs.

"Ichigo."

Nothing else was needed to be said.

When they arrived Ichigo was nowhere to be found. The only thing that prevented Grimmjow from going on a mad killing spree was that fact that his cub was somewhere out there missing. He smelt the air, picking up on Ichigo's scent. It was fait but it was his. He followed it till it suddenly stopped. By now the others had caught up, all panting looking around for Ichigo.

"Where is he?" Il Forte asked.

"He used a Garganta and left." Grimmjow said. He knew his cub enough to know that. Ichigo was always curious and he asked questions all the time about what other places there where. He had only told Ichigo of two. The human world and Soul Society. And Grimmjow planed on searching both to find his cub, come hell or high water, he would get him back.

That was a promise.

There you all are, hope you liked it. The next chapter will be action and sadness, so beware. But don't worry there will be a happy ending!!

Please review!!! :3


	8. SORRY!

I'm so sorry but I have to catch up on my school work, so I won't be updating for like a month.

BUT, I promise to have at lest 3 new chapters for each of my stories plus one or to new ones. Again I am sorry but duty calls.

SORRY


End file.
